Moments
by Bee's Girl
Summary: Everyone has a moment where all of a sudden it just makes sense. These are a few of those moments. Ben/Riley


One shot, but there is definately 3 distinct parts. Ben/Riley  
And yes I know, it kinda reads backwards, that was the point silly!!

Disclaimer: note mine!!

If anyone wants to co-write a story with me...PM ME! Now! lol  
Oh, and reviews are love :)

Part One: Abigail

Abigail knew that driving well in the midst of a torrential down pour was not the safest thing to do, added to the fact that she was going through emotional turmoil did not make for a happy relaxing drive. But she just had to talk to the techie right now. She wasn't a hundred percent sure why her brain had insisted on going to see Riley after what Ben had told her only the night before. That he was in love with someone else, someone who was worth giving up her for. However, she did know that if there was one person Ben had confessed the identity of the one he loved (or who might have just figured it out on his own) it was his best friend. So, instead of going to any of her own friends for comfort she found herself at Riley's apartment at six in the morning.

Slowly, as she was having a few seconds thoughts about the logic behind all of this she made her way up the steps to Riley's door, and rang the buzzar. She waited paitiently for an answer, and it didn't take long before she heard the tell-tale signs of locks being undone and the door opening. "Abi?" Riley said softlyas he came into view wearing only a pair of track pants, looking at her in confusion.

The Abi in question was about to open her mouth to explain just why she was here when another person came into view, the very person she was about to speak of. Standing in a pair of dark grey boxers was none other then Ben Gates himself, obviously he had not heard the buzzar and had awoken for a different reason. "Ri? You coming back to bed...?" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Abigail hiding behind Riley, and just like that everything clicked.

Everything suddenly made sense to her, every word every fight every look. And, unable to fight back the pain or the tears that were about to fall she took off down the hallway. Ben had conffessed to Riley the identity of the one he loved afterall.

Part Two: Riley

Riley hadn't really been enjoying the party all that much, infact he was sure that the reason he couldn't spot Ben or Abigail anywhere was because they were off somewhere private making up, or rather making out. His mind refused to go anywhere past that thought, it was to painful, and well if he was truthful midly nauseating. So therefore he found himself leaving the party and going for a drive. After of course, he had ditched a number of girls who were well on there way to becoming fullfledged stalkers.

By the time he made it back to his place it was well past nighttime and veering towards early morning, being four o'clock. Parking his precious car against the curb he was surprised to see someone sitting on his step, and not just any someone but his best friend someone. The someone that, as far was 

Riley had thought should be somewhere with his girlfriend. "Umm hey." Riley said a little quietly, which was somewhat out of character for him. He took a few more steps towards his friend and moved to unlock the door but a hand catching his stopped him and he turned back towards Ben.

"Riley. I came here to tell you something. I think the reason it didn't work out with Abi had less to do with 'so' and more to do with you."

Riley's heart rate had increased the moment Ben had touched his hand, and now could he dare to believe that he was saying what Riley prayed to god he really was saying? "Ben, you really need to stop blaming your failed relationships on words."

Ben's lips twitched into a smile, still not taking his eyes off of Riley's. "Riley...I..." He hesitated, and looked down at the ground.

"Stop worrying about how to say it and kiss me already." Riley said and he had just barely gotten the words out of his mouth when a pair of lips gently brushed against his. It didn't stay gentle for long, and somewhere between all the kissing and gropeing he managed to get the door open and they stumbled into bed. Together.

Part Three: Ben

Ben's moment came long before any of the others, when suddenly everything made sense, when it all clicked. It happened before they reached Cibola, Riley was offering to stay behind on the moving platform, to save him. When there eyes met, he nodded knowing that he would never let Riley do that, but the fact that he was willing to made all the difference. It was then that Ben realised there had always been one person who was always there for him, always believed in him no matter how crazy his ideas were. His best friend, and more importantly he realised he loved him. He hadn't always been there for Riley, but he decided at that moment that even if it took the rest of his life he would make it up to him.

At the party he spent most of his itme mixing and mingling, Abigail was by his side but he hadn't yet told her how he felt. Afterall, it wasn't exactly appropriate to do so in public. At one point she managed to wander off and he found her sitting on the wall, and took his chance. "Abigail." He said softly as he walked towards her. She looked up at him, happiness filling her entire being, she thought she knew what was coming. Ben felt a pang of guilt but he knew this had to be done. There was no other way to it.

Sighing, he stopped her from speaking. "Listen Abi, I know what you think I want. I'm betting you're ready to here me say that I want a second chance." Dr. Chase was a smart woman, she knew when things weren't going well and as her face fell she opened her mouth the speak but Ben plowed on. "I can't do this. I don't want to try and make something work when I know it never will. The truth is, I don't think I've ever loved you. My father always said I used those words too much, but there is one person I've never said it to, and they're the one I've always loved."

He looked up into her eyes, and she watched as she came undone infront of him. He didn't know what he expected her reaction to be but it surely wasn't this. Calmly she slid off the wall and took a few steps away from him before turning to face him. Her voice was empty, emotionless. "I need to get away." She said and quickly took off.


End file.
